


[Podfic of] Marriage and Other Modern Conveniences

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen's housing situation changes, Jared comes up with the perfect solution to let them both live in the married student's dorm: a marriage of convenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Marriage and Other Modern Conveniences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage and Other Modern Conveniences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305628) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Recorded for the Back to School Challenge at the [Cakehole Club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com).

**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/J2/Marriage%20and%20Other%20Modern%20Conveniences.mp3) [32 MB] ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/J2/Marriage%20and%20Other%20Modern%20Conveniences.m4b) [33 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:10:06

**Streaming:**  



End file.
